Un encuentro ardiente
by Kaze no fuyu2
Summary: Cual príncipe de cuento de hadas, el arriesgado bombero Sasuke Uchiha salva a Hinata Hyuuga de un incendio. Él creyó que todo acababa allí, ya que después de todo ese era su trabajo, pero una inesperada visita de aquella joven, le demostrará que a veces un trabajo desinteresado, puede tener recompensas. Sasuhina lemon...


_Seis y media de la tarde. Estación central de bomberos de la cuidad de Konoha: _

-Es realmente hermosa. -dijo Naruto viendo embelezado la fotografía de una mujer, en una revista. La famosa actriz de una serie de televisión, que en los últimos tres meses tenía en vilo a casi toda la cuidad.

-Me casaría con ella, sin siquiera pensarlo una primera vez. -opinó Kiba al tiempo que imaginaba su vida al lado de aquella joven.

-Ya está comprometida, aquí dice su novio es alguien realmente rico. Y si no lo estuviera, una mujer así no te daría ni la más mínima oportunidad, Kiba. -comentó Shikamaru, leyendo la entrevista que acompañaba a la fotografía, bajando a Kiba de su fantasiosa nube.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? siempre se inventan rumores -dijo Suigetsu. -además, en mi mente ella es libre y yo también. Anoche mientras estaba viéndola, recordé cuando era adolescente y me excitaba viendo a mi profesora de secundaria. Me puse tan caliente que tuve que ir al baño... dos veces...

-¡Yo también! -lo secundó Kiba, mientras levantaba su vaso de plástico con jugo de fruta y brindaba con Suigetsu. -¿Recuerdan la escena donde salía de la ducha con aquella toalla?, ¡Dios, lo que hubiera dado por ser ese pedazo de tela!

Los cuatro hombres jóvenes, que estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa mientras compartían bocadillos, comenzaron a reir.

-Y la forma en la que mueve sus caderas y ese maravilloso cabello cada vez que camina, ¡merece un Oscar por eso-dattebayo! -continuó Naruto, sin apartar sus ojos azules de la figura de la dama. -Si la tuviera enfrente, yo...

-Están muy entretenidos ¿no? -la voz en las espalda de los tres, hizo que los hombres se agitaran. Sasuke no tenía ni idea que de qué o de quien hablaban esos tontos, pero el hecho era que estaban demasiado distraidos.

-¡Jefe! Sólo estábamos recreando un poco la vista. -dijo Suigetsu mientras todos se ponían de pie. Frente a ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha vestido con una camiseta de algodón blanca y pantalón azul marino con tiradores, aún no tenía puesto tu típico uniforme y lucía impecable, porque acababa de llegar a la estación luego del cambio de guardia.

-Tsk, deberían estar más atentos y no perder el tiempo en tonterías. ¿Aún no ha llegado el _equipo tres? _ -le preguntó él a Naruto con seriedad.

-Pues no tengo idea, sé que el capitán Shino los envió hace una hora, pero aún no tenemos reporte de como está la situación. -respondió el joven de cabellera rubia.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria a lo cuatro jóvenes y luego dió media vuelta. Naruto hizo un gesto a sus compañeros para que siguieran comiendo, y a continuación siguió a su jefe y amigo de la infancia. Este caminó hasta una sección donde trabajaba el radioperador y los que se encargaban de contestar las llamadas de emergencia, y tomó el radio para comunicarse con uno de los equipos de bomberos que estaban trabajando en otro sitio.

-Aquí central, ¿qué novedades tienen? -preguntó. El radio hizo un sonido de interferencia y luego se oyó la voz algo distorsionada que le respondía;

_-Aquí móvil tres, señor, tenemos la situación controlada. Todo quedará extinto en más o menos una hora._

-Reporten cualquier inconveniente. Central fuera. -finalizó Sasuke.

_-Entendido señor, móvil tres fuera._ -Sasuke dejó en radio en su lugar, cuando giró se encontró con la mirada alegre de su mejor amigo.

-Pensé que te tomarías el día libre. ¿qué acaso Sakura-chan no llegaba hoy? -le dijo él sonriendo.

-Tenía más asuntos que resolver. Dijo que tomará el vuelo mañana. -le informó Sasuke, mientras controlaba que todos los aparatos de seguridad estuvieran en orden.

-Ya veo, así que tienes otra noche más de libertad. ¿Saldrás algún sitio para celebrarlo?

-Tsk, ¿porqué tendía que celebrarlo? estoy esperando a que regrese sana y salva. -habló casi con un ligero gruñido.

-Ya lo sé, idiota. Pero ya conoces el carácter de Sakura-chan, ella no quiere que continúes trabajando aquí-dattebayo.

-No, ella quiere que deje todo y nos mudemos a América para convertirnos en una _"pareja de médicos respetada"._

-Y tú no quieres una vida tan tranquila, eso todos ya lo sabemos. Es por eso que te propongo que salgamos esta noche, disfrutemos hoy, y luego tendrás tiempo para pensar en como negarte a cumplir el sueño de toda la vida de Sakura-chan. -continuó insistiendo Naruto. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y dijo que lo pensaría.

Pasaron varias horas en la estación de bomberos, hasta llegar a las once de la noche. El equipo de Sasuke estaba preparando sus cosas para marcharse. Sasuke decidió que no saldría esa noche. No tenía ganas de pasarse la velada en bares, mientras sus compañeros se embriagan y él tiene que abstenerse de beber porque Naruto siempre termina poniéndolo como conductor designado. Además debía estar descansado, para recibir a su novia luego de estar cinco meses de sin verla.

Lo mejor era quedarse y lo haría con gusto, ya después de todo amaba pasar tiempo en la estación de bomberos. El mismo lugar en donde sirvió su padre, y el mismo lugar donde salió una tarde para no regresar. Un gran incendio fuera de control había sido el responsable de arrebatarle a Sasuke su figura paterna. "Su héroe", como él lo consideraba, había muerto dando su vida para salvar la de muchas otras personas. Sasuke no se permitió llorar por eso, sino estar orgulloso por tener un ser ejemplar como padre.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? -le preguntó Naruto por enécima vez.

-Ya lárgate. -gruñó Sasuke, Naruto y lo demás rieron y luego se marcharon, no sin antes volver a insistir en que los acompañara.

La estación quedó en relativo silencio sin la presencia de aquellos cuatro revoltosos, los del cambio de guardia descansaban en sus cuartos pero, como siempre, estaban alertas para cualquier eventualidad.

Era invierno y afuera hacía un frío de dos mil diablos. Según en pronóstico del tiempo era probable que nevara. A Sasuke le agradaba el invierno casi tanto como conducir el camión de bomberos, mientras escuchaba a los Beatles a un volumen alto. A pesar de la temperatura externa, toda la central contaba con calefacción y estar adentro era realmente acogedor, aunque que estaba rodeado de mangueras, extintores, arena y algunos enormes camiones que goteaban aceite.

Sasuke como toda las noches se puso manos a la obra, y comenzó a ordenar todo en su sitio. Ese no era específicamente su trabajo, ya que él era el jefe de dotación, pero le gustaba hacerlo. Sintonizó la radio, para su suerte una emisora estaba pasando la mitad de la canción '_Hey Jude'. _Él sintió que sus animos se adecuaban automáticamente al tema y empezó a buscar unas herramientas.

A continuación, y haciendo uso de uno de esos carritos parecidos a una patineta, se deslizó debajo de uno de los camiones que más aceites derramaban. Tampoco era su trabajo reparar autos, y sus conocimientos sobre mecánica se limitaban a lo que había aprendido de su padre y otro poco trabajando en la estación, pero era muy bueno identificando fallas.

Estando bajo el enorme coche, se dió cuenta de que había una pequeña desarticulación en uno de los motores. En cuanto llevó sus manos hasta allí, estas quedaron impregnadas de aceite para autos muy negro y que era realmente difícil retirar después. Podría dejar el desajuste así y los de auxilios se encargarían del coche, pero a él sin importarle en lo más mínimo las manchas, comenzó a repararlo. Tuvo que cambiar una serie de cosas, pero al final estaba casi por terminar. Estaba ajustando unas tuercas, cuando la sirena que indicaba una emergencia, comenzó a sonar fuertemente en todo el cuartel.

Sasuke se deslizó de debajo del auto rojo y salió con facilidad y velocidad. Su camisa blanca y pulcra ahora tenía manchas del tamaño de limones por todas partes, y sus manos no estaban en mejores condiciones. Tomó un trapo y secándose con rapidez se dirigió hacia el armario donde estaban los trajes y se alistó, como siempre, en tiempo récord.

..

..

..

Se suponía que sería una noche tranquila, pero siempre ocurrían incendios cuando uno menos lo esperaba. Un departamento de muchos pisos, comenzó a arder sin control luego de que uno de los inquilinos se quedara dormido en el sofá y olvidara apagar uno de sus cigarrillos. ¿Qué clase de idiota era tan inconsciente? Sin duda aún había gente que tenía aire en vez de cerebro.

El camión circulaba a toda velocidad por las calles del centro de la cuidad. El radio-operador y el co-conductor se daban cordenadas sobre el lugar del accidente.

Las sirenas del _camión _prácticamente ensordecían a cualquiera que estuviera incluso a metros, pero a Sasuke no le molestaba, al contrario, cada vez que estaba subido con la sirena encendida, sentía que su corazón latía con una rapidez infinita y una gran adrenalina lo recorría, pero también estaban la ansiedad, y cierto grado de miedo que eran inevitables. El auto avanzaba y los autos le daban paso sin dudarlo a pesar de que el tráfico estaba algo cargado.

A unas cuatro cuadras de llegar al lugar del incidente, se podían apreciar enormes columnas de humo negro que invadían el cielo. Evidentemente era grave. Unas tres dotaciones de bomberos ya estaban trabajando en el lugar, pero de todas formas, y dada la magnitud del incendio, se necesitaban más refuerzos. El conductor aceleró un poco más y luego de unos minutos llegaron hasta el sitio.

El que se incendiaba era uno de los edificios de más antigüedad en esa zona. De muchas de las ventanas de vidrio, el humo salía como en una gran chimenea. La gente evacuada se encontraba reunida en una plaza. Quienes se habían expuesto por más tiempo a las llamas recibían los primeros auxilios. Ambulancias, policías, la prensa y cientos de personas curiosas, colmaban los alrededores y observaban la escena desde un lugar seguro.

Sasuke descendió del auto, estaba vestido con su uniforme azul marino y llevaba puesto el reglamentario casco amarillo. El equipo encargado de las mangueras, se dispuso a realizar su trabajo.

-¡Sasuke! -oyó que le gritaban. Naruto se acercaba junto con Kiba y sus demás compañeros, todos ellos también llevaban puesto el uniforme. Habían recibido el informe del incendio y habían llegado lo más rápido que pudieron.

Entre todos procedieron con el operativo habitual. Kiba condujo el autobomba y Suigetsu por medio de las _escaleras de casi tres metros_, ganó altura para combatir el incendio de los pisos más altos. Sasuke se encargaba de coordinar todo y dar las órdenes de como proceder, siguiendo las tácticas que Shikamaru y él, habían planteado.

Las llamas estaban descontroladas y el calor era insoportable. Lo peor de todo, fue cuando los bomberos de las otras unidades, le informaron a Sasuke que aún habían personas en el interior del edificio.

-Maldición. -masculló él. La gente comenzó a gritar que había alguien en el quinto piso.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -le preguntó Naruto, con la cara bañada en sudor, cuando lo vió mojarse las ropas.

-Iré a buscar a esas personas. -contestó él, mientras seguía preparándose. Los demás compañeros estaban trabajando arduamente, él no podía permanecer quieto.

-¿Qué acaso estás loco? ¡debemos continuar trabajando aquí-tteba! -Naruto vió la resolución en los ojos negros de su amigo. Odiaba profundamente cuando decidía arriesgar su vida en los momentos más peligrosos, pero también sabía que ese era el trabajo de todos ellos. Él y sus amigos habían escogido algo que podía acabar con sus vidas en tan sólo un instante, pero después de todo era lo que habían elegido por decisión propia y lo que amaban. Naruto sintiendo el calor abrazarle el rostro y el cuerpo, asintió. Sasuke ordenó a Kiba que ayudara con la grúa. Los jóvenes dudaron al principio, pero su jefe terminó convenciéndolos recordándoles que no era un favor, sino una orden.

Sasuke subió a la escalera. Las demás unidades se encargaron de combatir el fuego en ese piso para que él pudiera acercarse. Estaba a unos diez metros de altura con las llamas ansiosas por devorar todo a su paso. Sasuke no dudó un sólo segundo, cuando estuvo cerca ingresó de un salto al departamento.

El interior aún no estaba en tan malas condiciones, pero el fuego se extendía con una rapidez impensada. Recorrió con la vista el lugar. Estaba en una habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada. Se acercó, el picaporte estaba ardiendo y aún con los guantes puestos pudo sentirlo.

-¡Auxilio, ayúdenme! -oyó que gritaban, de inmediato abrió la puerta y avanzó por un corredor. Allí todo se sentía como dentro de un horno en su máxima temperatura. Si no fuera por el traje y porque estaba mojado, seguramente terminaría rostizado.

-¡¿Dónde estás?, sigue gritándo! -dijo levantando la voz todo lo que podía, en medio del intenso crepitar del fuego.

-Estoy aquí, ¡ahh! -Sasuke se apresuró a ir a otro de los cuartos. En ese momento se oyó una terrible explosión en otro de los pisos que sacudió todo el sitio.

La gente afuera espantada comenzó a gritar. Naruto y sus compañeros desesperados siguieron aumentando el agua hacia ese piso, pero esta no llegaba al interior.

Sasuke identificó de donde provenía la voz y llegó hasta el lugar rápido. Era en la cocina de ese departamento. Diablos, si el fuego llevaba hasta la conexión de gas todo estaría perdido.

-¡Ayuda! - el bombero vió como una joven estaba detrás del refrigerador con las manos cubriendo su cabeza. Tenía los ojos fuértemente cerrados.

-Aquí estoy no tengas miedo. -le dijo él acercándose. La mujer levantó temerosa la vista. Las llamas se incrementaron en la cocina, incendiando todo a su paso. El bombero protegió a la chica rodeándola con sus brazos, cuando una llamarada descontrolada se desató. Ella gritó y se aferró a él.

Sasuke levantó a la mujer entre sus brazos. Ella se sujetó con fuerza. El calor competía con el que debía hacer en el mismísimo infierno. Avanzó con la joven en brazos para salir de ese sitio. En el corredor prácticamente devorado por las llamas, reconoció la figura de Naruto acercándose.

-¡Sasuke! -gritó él y se acercó a su amigo. Los dos protegieron a la chica, cuando las vigas del techo comenzaron a desplomarse.

-Mi hermana ¿dónde está Hinata? -gritó la mujer. Sasuke apretó los dientes. Maldición, todo eso estaba apunto de derrumbarse y aún quedaba gente.

-Encárgate de ella. -le dijo a Naruto y le entregó a la muchacha en brazos. El rubio no tuvo tiempo a protestar, cuando su amigo se apresuró a buscar a la otra mujer.

..

..

..

Sasuke avanzó por el corredor, oyendo más gritos. De una fuerte patada abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos. Se encontró con un baño casi destruido por las llamas. Escuchó como alguien tosía tras las cortinas de la bañera. Cuando las retiró halló a la joven acurrucada. Su cuerpo estaba mojado y ella estaba sólo cubierta por una toalla. No presentaba signos evidentes de asfixia o sofocación, porque se había mantenida oculta en ese sitio.

-¿Eres Hinata? -le preguntó. La joven levantó la vista dejando ver sus ojos grises muy claros llenos de lágrimas. Asintió temblando, y Sasuke sin dudarlo la tomó de la mano y la sacó de allí. Otra viga cayó en ese momento, producto de más estallidos en el piso de arriba. Si no se apresuraban, quedarían sepultados allí mismo.

La tomó en brazos y con todo el peligro reinante, salió con ella del baño. El corredor estaba completamente incendiado, y no podrían pasar por ese sitio sin perder la vida en el intento.

-¿Hay otra salida? -le preguntó Sasuke sintiendo que la sudoración le caía por el rostro como si fuera agua.

-Por allí. -contestó Hinata muerta de miedo. -¡¿Hanabi?!, ella estaba...

-Está a salvo. -dijo Sasuke, deduciendo que hablaba de la otra chica, y rezando internamente por que fuera así. -Ahora sólo debemos preocuparnos por nosotros y en no morir atrapados.

Hinata se estremeció por completo, lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era oir la palabra "muerte". Sasuke sintió como temblaba y la abrazó con más fuerza. Hinata ocultó su rostro en el cuello de este.

-Andando. -dijo el joven bombero y comenzó a caminar, esquivando todo el peligro que le fuera posible.

Sasuke se había enfrentado a muchos incendios antes, pero esa era la primera vez que estaba en medio de uno tan intenso y voraz. Las botas de plástico a pesar de estar preparadas para resistir altas temperaturas, sentían el calor con cada paso que daba y el humo le nublaba la vista a pesar de la protección del casco.

Los listones del entrepiso ardían completamente y caían al suelo hechos cenizas. El piso tembló con otra explosión. Los cristales de esa habitación estallaron con un ruido sordos. Las astillas llenaron el aire y el crepitar del fuego parecía estar susurrándoles que morirían.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y por un instante pidió ayuda al cielo, al sentir que todo acabaría en ese momentos.

Apretó a Hinata contra su pecho y siguió por el lugar que ella le había indicado. La joven se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, y en verdad su vida dependía de él. El bombero halló una puerta, con un golpe logró abrirla. Llegó hasta la ventana. Oyó los gritos de las personas abajo.

Naruto y los demás vieron la figura de Sasuke asomada en la ventana. El corazón de todos volvió a latir.

-¡La escalera, ahora! -ordenó él. Kiba y Suigetsu se apresuraron a dirigir la grúa hacia ese lugar. Shikamaru y los otros bomberos bañaban alrededor con el agua helada, evitando más fuego y otros más pusieron mallas de seguridad y trampolines en caso de que todo saliera mal y ellos cayeran.

-Escucha, Hinata. Escucha con atención. -le dijo Sasuke a la joven. Ella lloraba y temblaba cada vez más. Tuvo que sacudirla para hacerla reaccionar. -voy a bajarte y subirás a esa escalera. -le indicó.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo... -repetía ella cerrándo sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, y abrazándolo más ante el temor que sentía.

-Tienes que hacerlo, tu hermana te estará esperando abajo. Si te quedas no sólo morirás tú, yo también debo bajar. -dijo él con seriedad. Hinata se dió cuenta de que no podía ser tan egoísta por lo que asintió.

Sasuke la bajó al suelo. Ella se olvidó de sujetarse de su toalla y esta terminó cayendo, dejándola expuesta frente a él. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, sería un problema enviar a una mujer completamente desnuda por la escalera, siendo que abajo había tanta gente e incluso periodistas, quizás esa era la razón por la cual ella se negaba a bajar.

Se deshizo del chaquetón que lo protegía, y sin pensarlo se lo dió. Hinata pálida de susto y tremendamente avergonzada, vió como él le extendía su traje.

-Pero tú... -trató de decir ella. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, con rudeza se lo colocó a la fuerza y luego le indicó que bajara de una vez. El fuego ardía terriblemente a sus espaldas. Hinata temblando se acercó a la ventana. Recordará por siempre, que aquella fue lejos la situación más límite que le había tocado vivir. Al arrimarse al alfeizar de la ventana, cada fibra de su ser tembló. Abajo la gente esperaba y rogaba por que pudiera bajar.

-Hazlo, no tengas miedo. -le dijo Sasuke. Viéndola a los ojos que reflejaban las llamas naranjas y rojas que crecían a centímetros de ambos. Hinata colocó un pie tembloroso en el borde de aquella escalera blanca. Moría de miedo y temía morir. Deseaba cerrar y abrir los ojos y que todo eso acabara o desapareciera, pero no funcionaba así. Si quería salir con vida debía actuar por si misma. Se ordenó que no mirara hacia abajo, que no pensara que esa escalera podía inclinarse y hacerla caer, que no prestara atención a la gente que la miraba y que se concentrara en lo que hacía, porque el bombero también debía sobrevivir.

Colocó los dos pies en la escalera. La extructura metálica se balanceó un poco, Hinata pensó que desfallecería allí mismo. Tenía un vértigo increíble y el estómago se le retorcía haciendo incontrolables las ganas de vomitar y su cuerpo, que temblaba más que un castillo de naipes mal hecho, no ayudaba demasiado.

-Baja ahora, vamos. -le dijo Sasuke, Hinata lo miró. Con el corazón en la boca, ella dió media vuelta para poder comenzar a descender. Era increíble que en verdad lo estuviera haciendo, nunca pensó que lo lograría pero ya iba por el quinto escalón.

Sasuke veía como ella comenzaba a bajar, y no podía perder más tiempo. De inmediato, también subió a la escalera. Cuando los dos iban casi a la mitad del camino, una explosión más sacudió todo el edifició.

Hinata quedó petrificada. De pronto sintió el calor en su espalda y unas manos que la abrazaban desde atrás. Luego sólo cerró los ojos y se apretó a él. Sintió como el aire soplaba con increíble fuerza, mientras los dos caían al vacío, como si todo fuera parte de la escena de una trillada película estadounidense.

Naruto dió una orden más y sus compañeros la cumplieron al instante. Cuando vió a Sasuke caer junto con la chica sobre la gran lona inflable, el alma regresó a su cuerpo.

..

..

..

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incendio más grande que Sasuke o sus jóvenes compañeros tuvieron que combatir. El incidente había sido tan grave y dañino que la prensa aún hablaba sobre este, y no dudaron en catalogar como "el milagro del año" el hecho de que sólo algunas pocas personas resultaran con heridas leves.

Lo que más tenía fascinados a los periodistas era que nadie pudo dar con las identidades de las dos personas que estuvieron en medio de la explosión, que había destruido gran parte de la extructura del edificio. Investigaron y trataron de encontrar la mayor información posible, pero no daban con ninguno de los protagonistas. Sasuke era arisco con todo ese tipo de cosas y bajo ningún punto de vista soportaría ser acosado con preguntas, así que le prohibió determinantemente a todos sus compañeros que mencionaran que era él a quien todos buscaban y de quien todos hablaban.

Él sólo era un bombero. Apagar incendios, meterse a pozos y a lugares insólitos para rescartar niños, gatitos, perros y aveces ebrios, ayudar a ancianas que quedaban atascadas en ascensores por culpa de sus sillas de ruedas, madrugar para ir a rescatar cuerpos de víctimas de accidentes de tránsito, perderse fiestas y trasnochar, era parte su trabajo y no esperaba ningún otro tipo de retribución más que la necesaria por ello.

_-"Lo siento Sasuke, surgió algo y aún no podré llegar. Te amo..." -_le había escrito Sakura esa mañana. Estaba decepcionado, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Extrañaba a su novia, pero ella estaba eligiendo su carrera a estar con él. Sasuke la comprendía y nunca le diría que dejara todo y que volviera a su lado, porque él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar su trabajo e irse con ella a América. En el fondo siempre supo que eran dos personas que se querían, pero fuera de tiempo y con ambiciones diferentes y completamente incompatibles... Tal vez sería hora de que ambos fueran libres... pensó mientras veía por las enormes ventanas de la estación, como la nieve cubría todas las calles.

Naruto y los demás se habían marchado hacía unos cuantos minutos y como casi todas las noches, Sasuke estaba en la central realizando tareas de mantenimiento. En la radio pasaban una canción algo melancólica y hablaba sobre un amor perdido, pero los acordes de piano era tan bellos que no se atrevía a cambiar de estación.

Sasuke buscaba unas lámparillas nuevas, para remplazar a las que se habían fundido en el depósito, cuando oyó que tocaban la campanilla que anunciaba visitas. Como estaba cerca decidió atender al llamado él mismo.

Sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, al ver a alguien con un gran abrigo blanco parado frente a la puerta de entrada. Llevaba puesto un gorro y no se podía ver su rostro, pero el largo cabello oscuro cayendo a los lados dejaba adivinar que se trataba de una joven.

-Buenas noches. -dijo ella levantando la vista.

-Buenas noches. -respondió él sin comprender a qué se debía su presencia allí, quizás venía a reportar personalmente algún incidente, eso solía pasar a menudo.

-Sé que esto es extraño, pero soy Hinata Hyuuga, usted es quien me salvó del incendio hace una semana. -pronunció esperando que él la recordara. Ella levantó su vista y sus ojos claros chocaron con los oscuros de él.

Sasuke la recordó al instante, ¿cómo podría olvidar a la persona que le hizo vivir uno de los momentos más arriegados de su vida?

-Hace frío, pasa. -le dijo permitiéndole entrar, suponiéndo que ella querría hablar, aunque él no era muy asiduo a las conversaciones. Hinata dudó al principio, pero luego avanzó al interior. Sasuke cerró las enormes puertas a sus espaldas. La joven sintió el cambio de temperatura de inmediato, pero no mencionó nada al respecto porque quedó fascinada con el interior de la estación de bomberos. Había gente trabajando incluso a esas horas.

-¿A qué has venido? -le preguntó él sacándola de su impresión.

-A... sí... -Hinata le daba la espalda y no se atrevía del todo a dar la vuelta, pero lo hizo porque lo que tenía que decir era importante. -bueno yo, quería agradecerle por... por lo del otro día. Usted arriesgó su vida, y yo no tuve la oportunidad siquiera de darle las gracias... -dijo algo avergonzada.

-Hmp. ya veo, pero no es necesario que lo hagas. Después de todo ese es mi...

-Es su trabajo, lo sé. -interrumpió Hinata. -pero no cualquier persona arriesga su vida por otra, lo que hizo fue el mayor acto que valentía que he visto. Mi vida y también la de mi hermana Hanabi estuvieron en sus manos, usted nos salvó a ambas y nunca me alcanzarán las palabras para agradecérselo. -dijo ella inclinándose respetuosamente. Sasuke se sintió, inevitablemente, algo penoso con eso. Además, la mujer y su repentina llegada habían captado la mirada de varios.

-Acepto tus agradecimientos, pero pero ya es tarde y deberías volver a tu casa. -insistió él. Hinata asintió y luego pareció recordar algo. De inmediato le extendió una bolsa roja con un moño blanco en el costado.

-Esto también, acéptelo por favor. -le dijo con un hilo de voz. Sasuke notó como las mejillas de la joven se iban volviendo muy rojas casi al tono del mismo paquete que cargaba. Ante la pena de Hinata y no teniendo otra opción tomó la bolsa.

Ante la mirada espectante de ella, decidió ver de qué se trataba el obsequio. Una bella y grueza bufanda azul, delicadamente tejida fue lo que se encontró. Alguien silvó alagando el regalo e incomodó a ambos.

-No sabía que le gustaría... yo... yo... pregunté en todos lados dónde podía encontrarlo pero nadie me dijo nada sobre usted. Y tampoco sabía su nombre, esa noche usted sólo se había ido y no pude decir nada. Estuve insitiendo mucho a uno de sus compañeros y él al final aceptó decirme donde podía encontrarlo y...

-Es bonita. -la interrumpió él. Hinata se puso súbitamente más colorada con ese comentario. -No te lo estoy diciendo a tí, lo digo por la bufanda, es bonita. El color azul me agrada. -Sasuke notó como ella bajaba la vista. -No me malinterpretes, no quiero decir que tú no seas bonita, tu rostro es... es sólo qué... ¿quieres tomar un café? -se apresuró a cambiar de tema, antes de terminar enredado en sus propias palabras.

Hinata asintió también, para dejar zanjado el tema. Sasuke le indicó que la siguiera, si la mujer no pensaba irse aún, lo mejor era continuar hablando en algún lugar sin tantos curiosos.

Cuando ambos caminaban por el amplio lugar, fue cuando él se dió cuenta de que el café se había acabado y quizo golpearse la frente. Agradeció el hecho de que hubiera una máquina expendedora en la estación.

-Fue idea de Naruto, mi compañero, colocar estas cosas aquí. -comentó Sasuke, mientras buscaba monedas para insertarlas en la máquina. Rayos, no tenía suficiente. Se preguntó si se vería demasiado patético en ese momento.

-Naruto-san fue quien me dijo donde encontrarlo. -dijo ella, y Sasuke ya se había imaginado que Naruto estaba detrás de todo. -Tome. -le dijo Hinata extendiéndole algo de dinero. Sasuke la miró.

-No es que sea alguien pobre. -quiso excusarse él de inmediato. -es sólo que las monedas...

-Lo entiendo, no todo el mundo carga con ellas. -dijo Hinata, Sasuke soltó un suspiro y eligió un cortado, luego le extendió una lata de café caliente a la chica.

Hinata aceptó con una sonrisa, y después de abrirla comenzó a beberla.

Se formó un silencio espeso entre ambos. Un silencio no desagradable, pero sí ligeramente incómodo dado que los dos estaban a solas.

-Ya que estás aquí, ¿quieres hacer un recorrido? -preguntó él por decir algo. Hinata lo miró sorprendida y aceptó de inmediato.

Sasuke comenzó el "tour" por la estación de bomberos de Konoha. Le mostró la sección donde guardaban todo el equipo de seguridad y le dió toda una clase sobre los extintores y la manera correcta de utilizarlos. Luego siguió con la cabina del radioperador, le comentó que habían más de trece unidades y que todos estaban conectados y que cada uno debía dar su reporte antes, durante y al finalizar el trabajo. Le habló sobre los equipos extructurales y porqué tenían colores tan brillantes. También recorrieron el taller y le mostró los diferentes tipos de autos que allí tenían y hasta se tomó el tiempo de explicarle porqué las letras donde decían "bomberos" en todos los vehículos estaba ordenados al revés, algo que ella no sabía porque aún no sacaba su licencia para conducir.

Hinata no pudo ocultar su deslumbramiento por todo lo que él decía y le revelaba. Se sentía como una niña en un parque de diversiones, Sasuke hablaba con pasión sobre lo que hacía, y era fácil darse cuenta cuanto amaba todo ese mundo. Él notó como ella ponía atención a cada cosa que decía, y no pudo evitar sentir orgullo.

-Uno jamás se sentiría aburrido en un lugar así. -comentó Hinata, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Nunca se sentía solo cuando estaba allí. -¡No puedo creerlo!... -dijo ella y luego corrió hacia otro sitio. Sasuke sonrió levemente al ver qué llamó su atención.

-¡No creí que estas cosas en verdad existieran! -exclamó Hinata, viendo los tres tubos que conectaban el primer piso, donde ellos se encontraban, con el segundo. Algo similar a los que usaban las bailarinas de striptease, pero con propósitos nada similares a los de los bomberos. -Pensé que sólo eran parte de las películas. -dijo sorpredida.

-Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando era niño, pero mi padre me enseñó que esos tubos son un atajo. Si hay una emergencia debemos estar en las calles lo más rápido posible. -explicó él con simpleza. Ella lo miró de una forma que Sasuke nunca creyó ver en una mujer adulta, parecía una pequeña rogando por un dulce. Bufó por lo bajo, ella pedía, sin hacerlo, que le mostrara como bajaba por el tubo.

-Sólo una vez y me iré. -se atrevió a decirle Hinata con emoción.

Sasuke se negó, pero de todas formas no perdía nada con mostrárselo. Además él estaba algo habituado que vinieran niños de excursión y ya tenía todo un discurso armado para esos casos, aunque no lo estaba utilizando con ella. -Quédate aquí. -le indicó y luego él se dirigió a las escaleras que lo condujeron al segundo piso. Desde allí arriba miró por la gran abertura en forma de círculo. Hinata desde abajo lo veía, y lo saludó sonriendo y agitando la mano. De verdad parecía una niña...

Sasuke se sintió algo tonto, pero para darle un poco más de realidad a su demostración, decidió colocarse el uniforme. El traje azul y el casco amarillo que lo hacían ver más valiente y fuerte que nunca. Se acercó a la barra de acero y una vez en posición, se deslizó hacia abajo.

Hinata sintió una gran emoción al verlo resbalando por uno de los cinlindros, era como ver estar en un set de filmación o algo similar. Él incluso estaba vestido como el día en el que la rescató. En ese momento no pasó desapercibido para ella que ese hombre que desempeñaba diversos papeles como jefe de operaciones, su salvador e incluso guía por una noche, era demasiado apuesto y gallardo. Pero su corazón se estremeció al recordar que los dos estuvieron a punto de morir ese día, y sus ojos se humedecieron. No era sencillo olvidar el terror que experimentó.

Sasuke tocó el suelo con facilidad, evidenciando que había hecho eso cientos de veces. Hinata comenzó a aplaudirlo, cuando lo hacía, él notó algo extraño.

-¿Porqué lloras? -le preguntó parándose frente a ella. Hinata negó con la cabeza en silencio.

-Es sólo que no puedo creerlo... olvídelo. Soy una tonta, lo siento. -se disculpó con la voz muy baja. Sasuke se retiró el casco amarillo y se lo colocó a ella.

-Quien debe olvidar sus miedos eres tú. -le dijo. Hinata levantó la vista hacia él. Ella le debía le alma, no sabía como hacérselo entender y una simple bufanda azul no serviría para demostrárselo.

Él sostenía que sólo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pero Hinata no lograba comprender porqué se había arriesgado tanto. ¿Qué tal si todo hubiera estallado en los segundos en los que ella dudó sobre subir o no a la escalera? ¿qué hubiese pasado si él no la hubiera abrazado y protegido con su propio cuerpo de aquella gran explosión? ¿qué hubiese pasado con ella y su hermana si él o Naruto no hubieran aparecido? Habría sido el fin... toda su vida habría acabado en ese preciso instante con su cuerpo devorado por las llamas. Se estremeció nuevamente y sus ojos claros demostraron su temor.

Hinata dejó escapar varias lágrimas, Sasuke la comprendió. Comprendió su miedo y su desesperación. Levantó su mano hasta su rostro y le limpió las lágrimas con la yema de su dedo índice.

-Ya todo pasó, no volverá a suceder... -le dijo él casi en un susurro. Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, se puso de puntillas para alcazarlo y lo besó.

Sasuke no respondió al beso al beso al principio, pero luego le correspondió. Al cabo de unos segundos él mismo la apartó un poco.

-Tengo novia. -le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Hinata se sintió una estúpida.

-Lo siento... -dijo ella con un hilillo de voz y con tanta decepción de sí misma que no pudo ocultarlo.

-No lo sientas. -Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí y volvió a besarla, sólo como si estuviera aceptando un agradecimiento más sincero.

Fue despacio al principio, pero luego los dos se dejaron llevar uno por el otro. Los labios de ambos se brindaban un calor que necesitaban, que ansiaban.

Envolviéndose de aquella forma, fue como si Sasuke quisiera olvidar todo los recuerdos de Sakura. _"Ya es hora de que seamos libres..." volvió a _pensar antes de besar a Hinata con más fuerza.

Hinata se sorprendió por su accionar, pero ella quería besarlo, quería que él también lo hiciera y olvidar todo lo demás. Su miedo a la muerte, aquel terrible hecho que le hizo replantearse tantas cosas... _"Él tiene novia, alguien que lo espera en algún lugar, alguien que tiene derecho a ser besada por esos labios porque le pertenecen" _se recordó ella reprimiéndose.

-Sé mía esta noche, y yo seré sólo tuyo... -le dijo él en contra sus labios adivinando las contradicciones que la invadían. Ella pensó por un instante si estaría mal aceptar, pero una voz en su interior le gritó que se había privado de demasiadas cosas en la vida, y el accidente de una semana atrás le enseñó que todo era realmente efímero e impredecible. ¿Entonces porqué negarse?

Hinata cerró los ojos nuevamente y volvió a besarlo. De esa manera, ambos cerraron un pacto. Esa noche él sería de ella y ella de él. Ambos serían dueños del otro y nada más importaría.

Sasuke la abrazó mientras ambos descubrían el sabor del otro. Hinata enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y él comenzó a deslizar su boca contra el cuello de la joven.

-Es un poco difícil con tanta ropa. -dijo Sasuke siendo nublado por un deseo que se estaba volviendo irrefrenable. Hinata sonrió nerviosa y ansiosa, se alejó un poco para deshacerse de su gran abrigo blanco. Él joven le sacó el casco antes, para que pudiera hacerlo sin problemas. Ella quedó con una camiseta mangas largas rosa, sus botas color caramelo y sus jeans oscuros. -Así está mejor. -Sasuke volvió a apoderarse de sus pequeños y carnosos labios rosas. La cálida piel de su cuello fue recorrida por él con total deleite. Hinata entre suspiros quería ser parte del juego, también quería recorrerlo. Sasuke supo sus intenciones así que tomó las manos de la joven y la colocó sobre su pecho, indicandole que lo tocara.

Hinata temblando de deseo, bajó el cierre del uniforme de Sasuke. Cuando se lo sacó por completo el quedó con la camiseta blanca y los pantalones azules. Ella advirtió lo bien formado que el amplio torso del joven estaba. Los músculos de sus fuertes brazos resaltaban con esa prenda blanca. Las suaves manos de Hinata lo tocaban y él sintió que se estremecía por completo con ese simple contacto.

Él la besaba y sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas, sino que ingresaron bajo el fino suéter de la joven y comenzaron vagar por la espalda femenina, advirtiendo como se agitaba con ese contacto. La piel de Hinata era cálida y muy sensitiva, parecía invitarlo a recorrerla con mayor profundidad.

-Sería un problema que nos vieran aquí, Hinata. -le dijo con un mínimo retazo de lucidez, entre besos y sin dejar de acariciarla.

-Lo siento... -dijo ella haciendo un leve intento de separarse de él, pero Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la besó por profundidad.

-No dije que nos detuviéramos. -Le dijo y luego de dedicarle una sonrisa que desarmó por completo a Hinata, la tomó de la mano. Como dos adolescentes fugitivos, rápidamente y a hurtadillas, de dirigieron hacia donde estaban los camiones. Ella sintió que se nublaba al ver a dónde la estaba llevando. Era demasiado emocionante como para no sentirse sumamente excitada.

Cuando llegaron, Sasuke casi con desesperación y para no perder el momento abrió la puerta de uno de los enormes camiones de bomberos con rapidez. -Entra. -le dijo. Hinata ingresó a la cabina. No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse con lo amplio del lugar, cuando él se adueñó de sus labios nuevamente. La acalorada travesura no dismimuyó en intensidad, sino todo lo contrario.

En medio de tanto ajetreo, la pierna derecha de Hinata tocó algo y las luces rojas, parpadeantes y giratorias, del automóvil se encendieron.

Sasuke rió ante eso, pero la prisa y la deseperación que lo invadía por poseer a Hinata lo llamaba más, así que ninguno de los dos le dió importancia a ese hecho.

Despacio y como si fuese una danza absolutamente sincronizada, ambos se fueron desnudando. Se recrearon con la vista del cuerpo al descubierto del otro, y peregrinaron con sus manos cada rincón prohibido. Se atraparon el uno al otro, friccionando sus cuerpos hasta el límite, reclamándose mutuamente con besos más allá de lo imaginado.

Sasuke recostó a Hinata lo largo de los asientos delanteros. Su boca hizo un camino atrevido y tortuoso, recorriendo con maestría y pasión los recovecos de Hinata. El cuerpo de esa mujer era un delirio, una de las joyas más preciosas. La Había visto desnuda cuando se conocieron, pero aquella vez no hubo placer de por medio. Un cándido aroma, mezcla entre canela y otra cosa que su olfato no supo descifrar, la perfumaba e invadió los sentidos de Sasuke, tentándolo aún más. Hinata se permitió, en más de una ocasión, liberar el placer que su cuerpo sentía en forma de gemidos que sólo lograron excitarlo más.

Las caricias estremecedoras y febriles continuaron hasta que sintieron que ardían tanto que ya no podrían mantenerse conscientes.

Cuando Sasuke ingresó en el aterciopelado interior de Hinata, tuvo que contener la respiración. No podía creer que su cuerpo estuviera tan conectado al de otra persona. Hinata cerró los ojos que lagrimeaban y brillaban como estrellas, y se aferró a su espalda al sentirse invadida, y lo recibió con toda la ansiedad que le era posible. Se aferró a aquella espalda y ese cuerpo de quien la había protegido. Quien la salvó de las llamas y ahora le estaba haciendo experimentar un calor tan abrazador que era imposible de describir. Ella sólo pensaba que el fuego era demasiado maravilloso, si era Sasuke quien se lo hacía sentir en su piel de aquella deliciosa manera.

El sudor de ambos y el calor del interior empañó los vidrios del coche. Los jadeos de ambos se ahogaban unos contra otros. Ese estrecho lugar que había visto tantos incendios y hogueras, ahora era el contenedor de dos cuerpos que se recorrían con vemehencia y éxtasis.

Las luces rojas seguían girando e iluminando, señalando el lugar donde todo ardía.

Sasuke sentía que cada nueva arremetida hacia ella, era como si pedazos y pedazos de su cordura se fueran perdiendo. El pasado no existía, el futuro no llegaba, sólo ellos dos eran los dueños de aquel íntimo momento.

Hinata perdida y trastornada de tanta pasión se irgió hacie él y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, en un acto atrevido que hizo que un chispazo recorriera a Sasuke y terminara por llevarlo al límite. Él gruñó quedandose sin aliento, y llenó cálidamente cada rincón de la chica. Ella cerró los ojos y su alma abandonó su cuerpo durante interminables segundos, al experimentar el mismo, exquisito, gozo que Sasuke.

..

..

..

La nieve afuera era una gran túnica pura y blanca que cubría por completo las calles.

Horas más tardes, Hinata estaba dormida y recostada sobre Sasuke. Él estaba despierto, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera mantener vívido en su memoria cada momento que había transcurrido. En varias ocasiones se cuestionó que fuera real, pero sintiendo la acompasada respiración de Hinata sobre su pecho no había lugar a duda. Había hecho el amor una y otra vez, en el camión de bomberos, con aquella mujer que por azar del destino había salvado de un incendio... Aquella que jamás pensó volver a ver, ni mucho menos imaginar que pasaría una noche así a su lado, pero la vida daba sorpresas y recompensas a quienes menos se lo esperan. Y la suya había sido demasiado agradable... algo definitivamente digno de recordar.

No sabría que pasaría cuando amaneciera. Quizás ella querría quedarse con él, quizás ella se marcharía y no volvería a verla nunca, pero en ese momento sólo deseaba estar así. Acurrucados uno contra otro, piel contra piel, acompañándose mutuamente, mientras afuera continuaba nevando y el frío seguía siendo dueño de todo, menos de ellos.

..

..

..

Naruto, Suigetsu, Shikamaru y Kiba iban en camino a la estación. Los cuatro estaban completamente pasmados con lo que acababan de descubrir, y las palabras aún no les salían de la boca.

-En verdad... en verdad era ella-dattebayo... -dijo Naruto, cuando por fin logró reaccionar.

-Estuvo frente a nosotros demasiadas veces y nunca nos dimos cuenta... -dijo Suigetsu.

-Jamás nos dijo su nombre, era lógico que no lo supiéramos... aún así, fuimos muy idiotas al no percatarnos del parecido. -opinaba Shikamaru igual de aturdido.

-No puedo creerlo, esa hermosa mujer habló con nosotros, ¡parecía tan normal! Nunca la relacionamos, ¡fuimos más que idiotas! ¡Tuve a la mujer de mis sueños enfrente y no la reconocí! -Kiba se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a estirar mechones de su cabello castaño.

-Hinata Hyuuga, la famosa actriz de televisión... fue salvada por Sasuke-teme... Ella preguntó por él un millón de veces ¡y en ninguna oportunidad me dí cuenta de nada! ¡Ni siquiera tengo un autógrafo-dattebayo! -exclamó Naruto sintiendo las lágrimas brotando en sus ojos.

-Ella dijo que hablaría con el anoche... -dijo Suigetsu al recordar la última charla que tuvieron con Hinata.

-¿Creen que ellos dos... ? -entre los cuatro se miraron y abrieron sus ojos ampliamente.

-¡SASUKE! -gritaron ya no fue solo Kiba quien se tiraba del cabello, y Naruto no fue el único con ganas de llorar.

Fin oneshot.


End file.
